


Hoodie Season

by seoxuxi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft 3racha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoxuxi/pseuds/seoxuxi
Summary: Winter in South Korea may possibly be one of the bane's of Jisung's existence...but at least he's got two boyfriends to keep him warm.





	Hoodie Season

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm BACK after a long while, and this time with something different from the usual nct! I present to you a completely self indulgent and soft poly 3racha fic purely based off the fact that 1. We need more soft 3racha and 2. I just really wanted to write a fic based off their song Hoodie Season.
> 
> So enjoy~

   Jisung shivered, wrapping his padded coat tighter around himself and burying his face further into his scarf as he climbed the stairs at the front of their apartment block, snow crunching under his feet.

   As soon as he set foot inside the lobby, warmth from the heaters surrounded him and made him let out a contented sigh. Jisung was entirely convinced winter in Korea was something conjured up by god just to make the population suffer (as if they didn’t have other things to deal with on top of freezing their collective asses off).

   He quickly got on the elevator and pressed the button for the 9th floor, attempting to warm his slightly blue hands up by wrapping them around one of the takeout boxes of food in the plastic bag he held that was radiating a pleasant heat.

   As soon as the elevator doors opened to his floor, Jisung jogged to the other end of the hall, fishing around in his jacket pocket for his keys, eager to get inside to warm himself up and eat.

   Once he managed to unlock the door and push his way inside, Jisung could already start feeling himself heat up with his heavy coat and other assorted layers on. Of course the heating system was cranked to the highest setting, power bills be damned.

   He shucked off the coat and his scarf, letting them fall over the back of one of the couches, and toed off his shoes and left them in a pile by the door. He’d probably get scolded for it later, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

   Jisung could hear familiar music, albeit muffled, filtering out from down the hall. He followed it to the opposite end of the house and nudged the door to the studio slash study room open.

   “I survived, in case you’d like to know…and I brought food.” He announced, making the other two boys inside look in his direction.

   Both Chan and Changbin immediately jumped and walked over to him, Changbin grabbing the bags from his hands and going to put them on the small coffee table in the corner of the room and Chan cooing, cupping his cheeks, sore and red from the cold, with warm palms that Jisung instinctively shut his eyes at and leaned in to as he let the older boy fuss over him.

   “Jisungie you’re so cold why didn’t you dress warmer? The hint of concern was evident in Chan’s voice as he tried to warm Jisung up rubbing at his cheeks and arms through his hoodie.

   Changbin came back over with one of the blankets that had been haphazardly thrown over the extremely worn and old pleather couch behind the coffee table and proceeded to wrap Jisung up like a burrito until only his head was sticking out the top.

   “Binnie I think that’s a little excessive.” Jisung frowned. The other two boys couldn’t take him seriously though and started to laugh at him and making the younger boy pout.

   “Sorry Jisung, you just look cute like that.” Changbin apologized through breathy laughs.

   “But are you warmer now?” Changbin asked, straightening up and catching his breath, and Jisung could feel a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

   “My lips are still a little cold hyung…” Jisung said in a small voice, adding a fake pout that made Changbin cringe.

   “Ahh, why are you like that? So cringy.” He complained. Changbin stepped over anyway and leaned in to place a quick kiss on Jisung’s lips, making the boy grin happily.

   Jisung then waddled over to the couch and curling up. Chan and Changbin both followed him, Chan flopping down on top Jisung and making him let out a sharp breath at the sudden weight, and Changbin dropping to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of Jisung’s face.

   Jisung wiggled around, managing to free his arms from the blanket trap and adjust himself (and Chan) until they were both comfortable.

   Chan tucked his head under Jisung’s chin, face tucked into his neck and black curls tickling slightly and making Jisung try to resist the urge to giggle or brush it away, instead settling for gently carding his hands through it instead. Changbin was fiddling with the rings on Chan’s left hand that hung down near his lap. It was nice. Quiet and warm and content. Everything Jisung wanted after having to brave the cold in the middle of winter to get them food.

   “I heard the song we’ve been working on. Did you get more done while I was gone?” Jisung asked.

   Chan hummed in response, and Changbin grinned up at Jisung, “We nearly finished it actually! Just a few finishing touches before we can add it to the collection.” He looked excited at the idea of another successful project, “do you wanna listen?”

   Jisung nodded, and Changbin jumped up from the floor and went over to the desk cluttered with all sorts of recording equipment and their laptop with all their music things on it.

   Chan turned his head so he could watch as Changbin clicked around for a few moments before propping his head up on one hand.

   Changbin made a small noise of triumph when he finally found the file he had been looking for and hit play.

   The song’s beat filled the room, playing for a few seconds before the voice of Changbin rapping started, and he came back over to sit in his place in front of Chan and Jisung.

   The three of them listened in silence, save for the impressed noises Chan and Changbin let out over Jisung’s voice during the chorus, making said boy blush and try to hide is face in Changbin’s shoulder.

   When the song had finished, Jisung grinned at both of his boyfriends, “it sounds really good huh? We did a good job.”

   Changbin nodded in agreement and Chan smiled back at Jisung, “of course we did baby.”

   The song started to play again but none of them made a move to get up and turn it off, just letting it play instead.

   When the chorus came around again Jisung hummed in thought, catching Chan’s attention.

   “What is it Sungie? Something you wanna change?”

   Jisung shook his head, “No I was just thinking…this would be a good song to listen to while you just lie around cuddling or making out with someone during winter.”

   Changbin let out a choked noise, and Chan laughed lightly.

   “Is that an implication or an observation?” He asked.

   “Maybe it’s both.”

   Jisung cupped Chan’s cheeks the same way he had done to him when he had been trying to warm the younger boy up, pulling him down to connect their lips.

   Jisung’s lips were warm, unlike before, but still chapped slightly from the cold. He tasted like a weird mix of coffee and energy drink, clearly from the ones they had consumed to keep them focused throughout the day.

   The kiss was soft and languid, Jisung gently brushing his thumbs across Chan’s cheekbones and making the older boy sigh.

   Jisung tried to coax Chan’s lips open, pressing against him a bit more forcefully and letting his tongue dart out to brush along his bottom lip.

   A whine from Changbin, who until then had just been watching, made Chan laugh into the kiss and draw back with a few more pecks to Jisung’s lips that were now bright red and glossy.

   “That’s not fair hyung, you can’t just hog Jisung all to yourself.”

   Jisung and Chan both laughed at the sulking boy, the former reaching out to brush the hair off Changbin’s forehead and pulling him closer to the couch so he could kiss the pout forming on his lips.

   It worked, because Changbin immediately started grinning against Jisung’s lips, kissing him back enthusiastically. It was more eager than his kiss with Chan, with more teeth as Changbin nipped at Jisung’s lips and soothed them over with his tongue.

   Jisung gasped into the kiss when he felt Chan suddenly mouthing along his jaw, and Changbin took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tongue slipping past the younger’s lips.

   Chan had started moving down, biting just enough to leave faint red marks across tanned, sensitive skin while Changbin swallowed all the little noises Jisung was making from the attention.

   The contented, fuzzy feeling in Jisung’s head suddenly faded when he remembered the food sitting on the coffee table and his eyes shot open.

   “AH guys the food! It’s probably gone cold by now!” He pushed Chan off him (who rolled onto the couch next to him) and tried to stand up, forgetting he was still partially wrapped in a blanket and instead falling in a heap on the floor next to Changbin.

   The other two tried to muffle their laughter into the couch while Jisung groaned into the carpet.

   The sound of the plastic bag with the food in rustling made him roll over, and Changbin and Chan’s faces both appeared above him, the latter also dangling the bag next to him, “Let’s eat?”

   Jisung huffed and pulled himself upright, settling himself between Chan’s legs and leaning against the edge of the couch as the other boy started handing out the contents of the bag.

   Jisung immediately started digging into the container of sweet and sour chicken Chan handed him, relieved to find it was still somewhat warm despite how long it had been left sitting.

   “Oh?” Changbin was looking at the container of jajangmyeon he had started eating, “where’d you buy this from Jisungie? It’s really good.”

   “There’s a new place near that fish cake stall that sells it. I thought it would be good to try.” Jisung explained around a mouthful of chicken.

   Changbin nodded in understanding, already stuffing another load of sauce and noodles into his mouth.

   Chan’s chopsticks appeared in front of his face, and Jisung happily opened his mouth and accepted the kimchi he was being offered.

   “You were right you know?” Chan started suddenly.

   Jisung tipped his head back to look up at his boyfriend, a confused expression crossing his features. Changbin had mirrored his expression as he also stared at Chan.

   The older boy smiled, “it is a good song to listen to while you just lie around cuddling or making out with someone during winter.” He said, quoting what Jisung had said earlier.

   Changbin made a noise of agreement and Jisung smiled.

   “Then I thought of a perfect title for it.”

   Chan and Changbin both hummed in response around their food.

   “I was thinking Hoodie Season.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/seoxushi)   
>  [My IG](https://www.instagram.com/sanyeolhwa/)   
>  [3RACHA 'Horizon' Album (with Hoodie Season)](https://soundcloud.com/3racha/sets/horizon)


End file.
